Kiss Me
by litfan1824
Summary: Instead of their first kiss being rushed, I slowed things down a bit. Total lit fluff based on Sixpence None The Richer's Kiss Me. RR please!


A/N he guys, haven't written in a while but I've finally posted a new story! It's another song fic, but slightly AU. Kiss Me, by Sixpence none the richer was all my motivation :D

Summary: my take on Rory and jess's first kiss. The one at Sookie's wedding was so rushed, and I felt that the kiss should have been a tad more ceremonial, if you will. If you think I'm crazy. That's ok just please leave a review if you read it : thanks!

Litfan1824

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing. If I did, Jess and Rory would be together lol.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Kiss me out of the bearded barley.  
Nightly, beside the green, green grass.  
Swing, swing, swing the spinning step.  
You wear those shoes  
and I will wear that dress._

It was a beautiful night, you know the ones where something extraordinary is just bound to happen. She was sitting on the bridge, feet dangling in the water, trying figure out what she really wanted. Dean was dependable, and loving, yet she wasn't sure if the feelings were mutual anymore, or if they were ever really completely mutual. Jess, on the other hand was...Jess.

He had a bad boy exterior, but she knew he wasn't bad at heart. It hurt that she was the only one who saw it. He could be unpredictable, and spontaneous, unlike Dean. To tell the truth, that's what she loved most about him. She'd had it bad ever since he'd first asked her to climb through her window. She smiled, thinking of how floored, and at the same time, oddly intrigued. She sat still, contemplating. Thinking. Mostly dreaming about the guy she really wanted.

_Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight.  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor.  
Lift your open hand.  
Strike up the band  
and make the fireflies dance,  
silver moon's sparkling.  
So kiss me. _

He crept quietly onto the bridge, wanting to surprise her. He looked so tranquil, and happy, like she was dreaming of something pretty nice. He smirked at his inward hopes that it was him. He cursed softly when one of his steps creaked on the dilapidated wood of the bridge. Her eyes flew to his, and he gave her one of his half-hearted smiles. Neither of them spoke as he gently sat next to her, his leg lightly brushing hers as their legs dangled above the crystal water below.

"Hey," he spoke softly to her, afraid to ruin the ambiance with anything higher than a whisper

"Hey," she returned just as quietly. She looked into his eyes, and saw something that wasn't normally there. No sarcasm, no anger, and no bullshit. Just plain lust, and adoration, something Rory found extremely endearing. She smiled at him, and his eyes dropped to the wood beneath his hand, and noticed hers creeping ever so softly to his. She intertwined their fingers, and he brought his brown eyes up to meet her blue ones. Bolder than he thought he could be, he leaned in towards her, slowly. She was about to meet him half way when he suddenly stopped about an inch from her lips.

_  
Kiss me down by the broken tree house.  
Swing me upon its hanging tire.  
Bring, bring, bring your flowered hat.  
We'll take the trail marked  
on your father's map._

"Rory, are you sure you want this?" he asked gently. No way would he get involved just to be shot down because she was with bagboy. He wanted her one hundred percent, and he couldn't look back if she kissed him.

"Positive, now shut up and kiss me," she whispered back. They both smiled, and he slowly complied, bringing her lips to his in a slow, and sensual kiss. She moved a bit closer, and snaked her arms around his neck, running her nails lightly at the bottom of his neck. He slowly wrapped his arms around her waist, pressing her body against his own. She parted her lips, and he took the initiative, slip his tongue into her mouth. She moaned slightly, feeling like she could just float away if his arms weren't wrapped so protectively around her. She know it was cliche, but she really couldn't seem to get enough of him. He was just so perfect for her, and she knew her mind was made up.

After a few minutes, they broke apart, both slightly panting from the lack of air. Rory smiled, and pulled herself into his lap where he positioned them so she was sitting in between his legs. She leaned against his chest, listening to the steady rise and fall of his heart. With a deep sigh, she thought of how this night couldn't have gotten any better.

"I think I'm falling in love with you," he whispered close to her ear, quite impulsively. Her breath caught in her throat, before she relaxed again, thinking about her earlier thoughts. Maybe things could get better.

_Oh kiss me beneath the milky twilight.  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor.  
Lift your open hand. Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance -  
silver moon's sparkling.  
So kiss me. _

_The End_

A/N: Well, it's a bit shorter than usual, but I enjoyed writing it. I'll try and get another story up soon, until then please review!

Litfan1824


End file.
